gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Homecoming (part 2)
Bazooka saves the day. Issue summary The three Joes who have been caught by Old Clyde's patrons are taken to the basement, where a secret Cobra meeting is held. Due to a lack of enough handcuffs, the knocked out Bazooka is tied up and guarded while the others are interrogated by Vipers. One of the patrons is sent outside to get Junkyard Junior, but he only finds a broken leash. At Wright Patterson Air Force Base, Ohio, Flint and Lady Jaye brief the other Joes about the recent fight against Firefly and the advanced B.A.T., and since Firefly wasn't working with Cobra, they need to find out who he acquired the B.A.T. for. Then Hawk talks to everyone present, plus those joining via satellite, about the new era when G.I. Joe cannot be centralized to a single location, but instead they will be strategically located throughout the country. The Pit will still be the largest hub, now located in Arizona near Fort Huachuca, accompanied by secret bureaus in other eight cities, all hidden as generic or condemned structures. At Old Clyde's, Alpine insists that they didn't know about the Cobra presence, and the others had just come to see him due to his new job. He also reminisces that he had turned down Hawk because Cobra wasn't his problem anymore, but now realizes that Cobra is everyone's problem. Then, Cobra Commander arrives to interrogate the Joes personally. After not getting answers, Cobra Commander says he has called for Big Boa to learn just how far the average G.I. Joe's tolerance for pain goes. Bazooka awakens (it's implied that he was pretending to still be K.O., awaiting the guard shift) and uses a cooling fan to cut the rope tying him. The Viper guard finds about his escape attempt, but Bazooka defeats him and throws him over the bar patrons, with the pins of his vest grenades pulled out. The Commander hears the explosion and kills the underling in charge for neglecting to tell him that there was a fourth Joe. Bazooka takes his Bazooka from the car and shoots some Vipers, blowing up Old Clyde's (those in the basement remain safe). Just then Big Boa arrives. Big Boa has the upper hand until Bazooka takes his helmet off and uses it to hit him on the face. Cobra Commander leaves to safety, after telling his local agents to kill the Joes. Mutt bites the hand of his would-be killer, and Alpine and Rock 'n Roll take the chance to tackle the others and take their keys. The Joes leave in their cars, and Mutt finds out that Junkyard Junior had been hidden inside the car all along. A Crimson Guard drives Cobra Commander away in a red car, and the Commander orders to send a clean up crew to the area to destroy any incriminating evidence. Two weeks later, the Joes haven't found any sign of Cobra, or anything tied to them, and while Flint trusts the others enough to know they aren't lying, there's nothing else to do. Nearby, the kid of a family that just moved opens the attic and finds a Crimson Guard's forgotten uniform and Cobra shrine. Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors Items of note *'First Appearances:' Footnotes